


You're Out There Somewhere

by Whisperedwords214



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bubbline!, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Just a sweet idea!, Love at First Sight, Pen Pals, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperedwords214/pseuds/Whisperedwords214
Summary: In the town she lived in everyone knew who Marceline Abadeer was, everyone knew just what type of girl she was and her living conditions which meant that Marceline didn't have many people that she could play with in her hometown. Often finding herself in the woods surrounding her home, playing along the trail happily as any child until her parents hand her a letter and it's this letter that starts a chain of events in her life. She has a pen pal, someone in town who wants to be her friend and someone who understands her in a way that others didn't and it's absolutely thrilling. It's just a matter of WHO her secret pen pal is that worries her as the years pass and her feelings become more than friendly.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to I know You're Out There by Stephanie Maybey and seeing as I've been thinking of some girl/girl ships of mine Bubbline just stood out to me when I listened to the song! Thus the idea was born! I have many stories to revise, many to finish and I still have more that I want to write! I just wanted to get a new one out there! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! 😊
> 
> p.s: I normally think of Marceline as having gray eyes but after some digging people seem to be unanimously agreeing that her eyes are green and while I know Bonnibel's eyes are confirmed as green I always tried to keep fro musing the color for Marceline, if that makes sense! So in this story her eyes are going to be a green for now and if there's some preferences for gray then I'll change them to that! But I'll see how I feel with depicting Marceline's eyes as green!
> 
> p.s.s: I know Marceline and Marshall would be the same age, no matter how it's viewed, and I know they'd be the same age but I figured I'd save the twin thing for another pair so Marshall is going to be the younger sibling in the story! I hope that's not to cringey, you know? Oh and the narrative, each chapter like switching off, will go from Marceline to Bonnibel but I'll make sure it's obvious! Either way I'm just wasting time babbling about stuff! Read on!

Dirty was a word that was used for the state of a house, or the floor in her little bedroom according to her father and yet her mother said the word so lovingly when Marceline ran up to her after the end of a long day of hunting around the woods around their home. Marceline Abadeer was a messy girl, that much was clear, but as she walked home down the familiar path in through the trees she looked down at her bucket with pride for the rocks she had this time would no doubt impress both her mother _and_ her father. She looked down at the little dirt clouds that raised with each step she took, the dirt clinging to her feet eagerly from the long day she'd had and due to her shoes conveniently going "missing" before her mother could stop her from going outside for the day. Many people claimed the blue of the sky rivaled nothing but the ocean and yet Marceline smiled when the golden lighting of the setting sun washed over her head when it could flash through the tree limbs above her, the ending of a day that was perfect compared to the others. It had been one of those beautiful days where the sky stretched on limitless making her feel like a little ant underneath it's wide expanse and she got peeks of the sky through the trees above her, the branches stretched out like they were trying their hardest to replace the golden hues of her sky with a ceiling of warm brown tree limbs and emerald green leaves.

She smiled when she caught the sound of her mother's voice, distant but carrying closer like she was walking to meet Marceline as she often did at the end of the day and Marceline began running carefully with her bucket held tight in her hand as she rushed towards her mother's voice like it was a homing beacon, drawing the little girl further out of the maze of leaves and trees. When she turned on the path rushing for the entrance she beamed at the sight of her mother waiting for her like she always did, her arms opening up with a smile on her lips and laughter making her eyes sparkle at Marceline, as if there was a secret joke between the both of them, and she flew down the path with her bucket rattling at her in warning with the rocks that clacked together. She was throwing her arms around her mother's waist the moment she reached her, the familiar scent of coffee and stale incense clung to her mother's shirt like ti always did, to her hair and skin like a personal scent that Marceline could detect anywhere no matter the distance and she looked up smiling when her mother brushed her hand over her hair sighing out but the smile was on her lips. 

"Look at you! My little wild child, you look more and more like you're becoming a tree do you know that? Look at all these twigs and leaves!" She giggled at the swatting motions at her tangled hair, the motions tickling as her mother pulled a few small leaves from the dark locks and she then squatted down licking her thumb only to scrub at Marceline's cheek with it."And you have so much dirt on you I swear you're turning into a gremlin! What ever are you doing out there, Miss Abadeer?" She laughed at the rubbing motions then the exasperated look on her mother's face, the humor glittering in her dark eyes at Marceline, let her know she was in no way, shape or form in trouble. "Come on, Dad's making spaghetti and you know how he is about family dinner night!" 

"Everyone has to be there or else he'll have to eat it and get a tummy ache!" Marceline replied happily as she switched her bucket to her left hand then lifted her right sliding it snugly into her mother's while they walked away from the woods, each step taking them further into the trailer park making Marceline smile. In all the movies she had seen she found that trailer parks were often dirty or had broken glass lying around or those teeny tiny bottles her mother and father said they'd explain when she was older, but her trailer park home was clean and the only time there had been _any_ broken glass had been when Mrs.Thompson had dropped a cup in shock one late afternoon at the sight of Marceline. "Oh! Mama, I have lots of rocks to show you! They look really cool! I'll show Daddy too but I was hoping you can take them to work to show your friends!" 

"You'll most definitely have to show me then! We'll sit down after you eat dinner and get cleaned up for bed time, look at your rocks and I'll make sure to take the very best ones to work with me, how about that? Then I'll have some extra-special paper weights from the one and only Marceline! Does that sound fair to you?" Her mother questioned squeezing Marceline's hand softly making her smile brilliantly up at her mother in response, clinging to her hand joyfully as she continued kicking up little plumes of dirt with her steps and she giggled when her mother reached her right hand over swatting at Marceline's tangled hair. "That is, of course, if I can get you all clean! You've acquired so much dirt I don't think you'll ever be clean, Miss Abadeer!" 

"It's just a little bit of dirt!" Marceline protested then giggled at the thumb rubbing at her nose, then the sigh her mother gave like she gave up right afterwards and she then hopped a few steps tugging on her mother's arm as she did so. "Do you think Daddy is going to like my rocks? I hope he does! 'Cause then you can choose rocks to take and he can too! Isn't that nice, Mama? I found an extra-special rock for you and Daddy! He has to like it, right?" Her mother's dark eyes sparkled at her with the smile that sent such warmth through Marceline than she laughed at the bubbling emotions in her chest when the sound of a screech of a trailer door opening and she looked in the direction only to gasp excitedly, releasing her mother's hand with the burning emotion. 

"Renee, did you find her?" Hunter called to his wife who laughed as Marceline ran over to her father in the hyper air of any six year old and she yelped when her foot stomped down a rock, hopping for a moment on one foot before running with her slight limp up to her father. He looked down at Marceline from the leaves and twigs that had tangled themselves in her short knotted black hair, to the dirt that marred her right cheek and her nose miraculously, caked her feet along with her hands while managing to get dark sludge rings under her finger nails and her clothes had stains from the ground no doubt. All in all if someone looked at Marceline from a distance she would look savage. "Renee, who is this kid? The savage can't stay for dinner, you know that! Shoo, savage girl, shoo! No pasta for you! Go hunt down Marceline and tell her to come home for dinner!" 

"Oh stop it, Hunter!" Marceline giggled with her mother as she strolled up to the trailer, the little girl bouncing foot to foot happily and her mother stroked her messy hair when she smiled up at her husband before he allowed both girls into the trailer, Marceline rushing to their kitchen table scrambling into her seat placing the red bucket on top. "Marceline, honey, don't you want to take a bath before you show us the rocks? I thought we agreed you'd get cleaned up, ready for bed after dinner and then we'd look at them all together so that Daddy could see his extra-special rocks that you picked out for him, isn't that we said we'd do?" 

Marceline then pouted at her mother, turning her nose up in a dainty way that she'd seen other girls in the neighborhood do and she then began taking her rocks out, inspecting them diligently before placing them on the table gently making little flakes of dirt to fall off no matter how delicately she placed them. "No, that's what _you_ said we'd do! I wanna show Daddy the rocks for him before we have dinner! Then he can be happier other than the noodles he made! Come on, Mama, pleeeasseee can I show'im? Please? Pretty please?" Her mother squinted at her for a moment before reaching out ruffling her messy, knotted hair making her laugh in response even if the knots tugged unpleasantly at her scalp and she smiled wide when her father sat down across the table from her with her mother joining him as Marceline made quick work to take her rocks out. "Okay! These are yours, Daddy, and these are yours, Mama! You can pick others but I found these ones just for the both of you!" 

ON the table for her father was four rocks each in random sizes, all different in texture but all holding a rather dark hue to them with little patches of moss growing on the surface and for her mother there were also four rocks but they're color was a deep blue which served as evidence for Renee who believed her daughter was venturing further into the woods. It was quite some time to get to the small creek in their town, at least a twenty five minute walk down their path in the trailer park and yet it was also easy to imagine her daughter flying down the trail barefoot with her bucket complaining by her side. "They are very beautiful, Marceline! I can most definitely use them as paper weights at work! And I'm sure Daddy will be doing the same thing with his own rocks! Won't you, Daddy?" Hunter looked from the woman by his side to across the table at his rather heathen appearing daughter, her green eyes brilliant against the dirt smudged around her face and vibrated when locks of clumped black hair dangled closer to her cheeks. 

"Of course I will! Now, why don't you go clean up, Marceline? Then we'll sit down for dinner!" Hunter scooped his rocks up while Marceline scraped the rest of her rocks into her bucket humming happily and she looked up curiously when she caught her mother standing to allow him to scoot out of the bench, the look that her parents shared for that moment only to find them smiling at her. "Go on, kiddo, I'll have the table set and Mama will help you brush out all those knots out of your hair! God knows what's in there, kiddo, but it looks like you could be hospitable to foreign substances!" She stuck her tongue out at her father who laughed as the six year old swiped her bucket off the table with such flair it was almost dramatic and her little arms that swung by her sides as she marched to the backroom of their trailer. 

There little home was just that; little. There were two doors in the trailer, one for the bathroom and one for Marceline's room which they agreed to give up for their daughter in favor of taking the pull out couch in the front area of their trailer, the kitchen table and it's bench dominating the left side of the trailer while the couch dominated the other with a few counter surfaces with a stove top, coffee pot and microwave along with a squeezed in toaster on there. They all promised to fall one day but for the time being they hung in there with their carefully placed positions and Marceline's rock collects, along with little knickknacks, stood in front of all the appliances then along the side of the stove top like a colorful border. Pictures she had scribbled over the years hung on the fridge while framed photos were hung and placed wherever they could be placed in the small trailer, the shoes often set carefully by the front door of their home and their floor was tiled after Marceline had gotten a nasty stomach bug proving just how unpleasant vomit and carpets were. After that their carpets were ripped up, replaced with tiles of a very nice choosing between both Renee and Hunter, even if Marceline lamented from time to time how much she missed the carpets but it just made cleaning the floor up that much easier than it had been with carpeting. Marceline's room was small in terms of bedrooms but she was delighted with her single bed that was a mere three steps away from the bedroom door, in the little round window she could look out when her parents were busy in the front area of the trailer and she loved the compact space she had in her room when she wanted to be alone. Her walls were covered in pictures as well, all that she agreed with her parents to hang and the rest was a mess of pictures she drew with her father, crayons sprawled over her short little dresser over clothing along with random papers but she loved her room where everything was so easy to access. 

She placed her bucket on top of her dresser, right next to her little TV, and opened her drawer looking inside debating her pajama's for the night when her mother appeared in the doorway smiling at the six year old before walking into the room. "Do you want some help, honey? I have the bath all ready for you along with your favorite comb and all the proper bath toys that you like to be in the bath with you and I made sure that your squirting duck is on the sink for you to place in for the final touches." Marceline beamed then at her mother who walked over to her daughter, sitting on the bed with her leg underneath her as she tugged the drawer open peering inside while the six year old stood next to her looking into the drawer as well when she tugged out one of Marceline's favorites. Her father had given it to her a long time ago but it was a baggy rock t-shirt, the design having long since worn away for he said it had been a hand-me-down from his own father and it was one of Marceline's favorites to wear at bed time. 

She smiled as her mother folded the shirt up, grabbed a fresh pair of panties for the girl and stood up with Marceline rushing out of her bedroom into the bathroom, using the little wall between the rooms to swing herself into the bathroom happily. She smiled at the bath sitting there with thick puffy bubbles waiting for her to come over and scoop them up in her hands, the sweet smell radiating to her already as she began lifting her shirt up, her shorts down along with her remaining bits and pieces of clothing then used her step stool to step into the bath where the bubbles rushed up at her. Her mother appeared in the doorway with her clothing in hand, smiling as Marceline sank down into the bath giggling happily and she shut the bathroom door after her husband made a "she must be crazy" motion with his fingers but the playful light sparkled in his eyes when Marceline reached her bubbly hands out towards the duck sitting on the sink and she handed it to the six year old who smiled joyfully. Renee then walked around the tub, sitting on the chair she dragged in earlier and reached out touching Marceline's hair, tugging the little knotted hair tie out, and began moving her comb through the gnarled locks of hair removing the twigs when she could get to them along with the little leaves and blades of grass that clung to Marceline's black locks. It took quite a bit of time to work out the snarls but soon enough her hair was looking considerably better, not perfect, but good enough for washing which she got right down to doing for the six year old as she bobbed her toys in the soapy water humming happily to herself. She tilted her head back when Renee urged her to do so making it remarkably easier, even amusing when she caught sight of Marceline's lashes fluttering down as she scrubbed at her daughter's hair until it was suds up rather well and rinsed the soap out afterwards. 

It was always easier to get Marceline to lay down if she had a bath beforehand, something about the water being warm or the soap smelling sweet but it always made her sleepy afterwards which meant that after dinner it would be that much easier to get the girl to lay down for the night. "Marce, do you like surprises?" The six year old perked right up like she was asking her a ridiculous question, her dark brows raising to enhance the look and Renee laughed as she grabbed the body wash along with the sponge. "I'll take that as a yes then! Well, after dinner there's going to be a very nice surprise for you!" She smiled soaping the sponge up while Marceline merely pouted at her mother when she didn't quite get the full answer she'd been waiting for and it was forgotten about as Renee began scrubbing at the tough clinging dirt on the six year old making her whine in response but her mother wasn't happy until the dirt was removed. She went about the tough dirt on her daughter's hands and feet, making the six year old squeal with laughter when she scrubbed the bottom of her feet fiercely making Renee laugh as the tiny feet in her grips would flail about excitedly while sloshing the bubbles around her wildly. 

Her laughter was contagious, a laugh that Renee loved to hear and it was a laugh that she would find herself happiest when it rang out which had her scrubbing Marceline's dirty feet in flourishing movements from time to time sending suds flying through the air once in a while making the small girl laugh. She hardly heard her own laughter mixing in with the high, twinkling laugh of her daughters until Hunt appeared in the doorway raising a dark brow of his own looking from Marceline to Renee with such a look on his face that it had both girls breaking out laughing once more. "Dinner is waiting on the table in case you two crazies wanted to come sit at the table and eat sometime this year!" Marceline smiled at her father brilliantly when he then rolled his eyes at the grinning child. "Renee, are you sure that this is really my child? For all I know she's a little heathen that just popped up one day!" 

Sticking her tongue out at her father again making him grin at her wickedly before disappearing from the doorway and Renee laughed at the departure before turning to Marceline who turned her gaze to her, mischievous twinkling there as her dark hair hung in wet tendrils around her face which had her looking more wild than the knots it had been in previously. "Come on, kid, let's finish this up and eat some dinner! Then you can have your surprise, alright?" Marceline perked up at the mentioning of the surprise, as all children Renee was sure of it, and she laughed happily at her daughter as she finished scrubbing her feet clean and the six year old sat in her bath for a moment to splash around with her ducks, her little red boat having been lost in the large mass of bubbles, and Renee was smiling watching her daughter. Marceline had an amazing imagination, one that would have even children her age envious but Renee was sure that when it came down to it that her daughter was most definitely going to be a great influence some day and she was going to do something amazing with her life. 

Marceline unplugged the tub, her mother using some warm water from the sink to rinse the suds off of Marceline until she began hopping with the third cupful yelping that the water had gone cold and Renee sighed as she swiped at the suds on the back of Marceline's legs then picked up the large pink towel scooping the six year old out of the tub. Her giggles were such a delight, high and sweet as she rubbed at the black locks of hair while making sure to squeeze the locks to get the water out of them before patting the girls arms and legs dry then allowing her to finish up drying herself off by herself. It was cute watching the clumsy motions Marceline had watched her mother do after stepping out of the shower, the towel larger than she liked but soon enough she was stepping into her underwear while the large baggy shirt was placed over her head only to swim down to her feet hiding them from view. She hugged her mother joyfully then, her cheek mashing against her mother's before she let go running out of the little bathroom right to the kitchen table to climb onto the bench reaching for a fork as she settled down in front of a plate of pasta. She loved slurping the noodles, much to her father's disappointment, but it seemed no matter how many times Marceline told him it was funner to slurp the noodles he just rolled his eyes and told her she needed to learn to eat like a normal person would which would be an upsetting rebuke if he didn't end up tickling her every single time he said. She settled in to her seat as her mother joined them by taking the seat to Marceline's right and her father sitting on her left as he turned their TV on to some show they could all bear listening too while they ate their dinner which pleased Marceline as she swung her legs humming with each bite of her noodles that she slurped delightfully. 

It was an easy silence between the three of them as the TV played the annoying canned laughter soundtrack once in a while and Marceline's eyes were locked forward on the TV intently while she ate her noodles, her father shaking his head like she was draining him of energy and her mother was chuckling softly under her breath each time Marceline slurped a noodle. The baggy shirt felt more like a dress to her which she loved, it gave her a sense of freedom to swing her legs delightfully under the table and she hummed a note once in a while as they crossed through her mind, like songs in passing cars, as she scooped another mouthful up. "Marceline, don't take such large bites, I don't want you to choke!" She looked over at her father who had spaghetti twirled around his fork, his eyes burning on her with such an intense presence on her that she wanted nothing more than to go to her bedroom to eat her dinner for that split moment. She put her fork down wriggling noodles off of her fork when she noticed the sharp look her mother sent to her father who sighed out rubbing his face. "Marceline, I'm not angry or anything with you, I just don't want you to choke on your food! You understand, don't you?" 

She blinked looking at her mother who stared right at Hunter with such a look that it seemed to pin him in place, a look that predicted a minor fight between her parents and she picked her fork up again in favor of settling the tense atmosphere. "I know, Daddy! You tell me all the time that I can choke if I keep taking such big bites of food so it's okay, Mama! I'll get a smaller one like this!" She then scooped another bite on her fork only this one held much less noodles on her fork than the last one had and she felt her mother's disapproval radiate away like the faucet when it wasn't turned off just yet. It was a settling sensation that moved between the three of them as Marceline devoured her noodles, often dipping her pieces of bread in the sauce which she then devoured like she'd been starved for centuries and her father chuckled shaking his head while her mother smiled. 

It didn't take long for Marceline to finish up her dinner, swiping her bread across her plate to soak up the rest of her sauce and Parmesan before finishing off the folded pieces of bread and she chugged down her milk setting it on top of her plate making her parents smile as she swung her legs quickly under the table. When her mother looked right to her father Marceline could tell that whatever the surprise was was going to be amazing if her parents talked about it before she even took her bath and Renee took a sip of her water then raised a brow at Hunter. "Do you think she's old enough to start something like this?" It was such a simple question but she pouted at the implication that her mother still thought of her as a baby or something of the sort, the pout gaining Renee's attention and making her laugh softly. "No no, Marcie, I don't mean it like that! I just mean that this is a very interesting surprise for you and I just want your father's input is all!" 

Hunter took a sip from his own glass of water, clearing his throat after a moment making Marceline look over at her father curiously. "I think she's certainly old enough, it's a simple thing she'll be doing anyhow! Why don't you go get it and I explain it to her?" His suggestion had her mother sliding out of the bench walking across the floor of their trailer to the front door where the small wooden bowl holding their keys sat, or the "key bowl" as Marceline called it and she felt her eyes widen at the sight of a letter. "Marceline, have you ever heard of a pen pal?" She looked at her father shaking her head as Renee walked back to her seat, sitting down and placing the letter on the table sliding it next to the six year old's plate, her eyes wide at the sight of her name neatly written in the middle of it. "Well, a pen pal is just someone you write letters too and you can become friends with someone in this way, it's a simple and easy thing! You're writing is very neat which I think will make writing letters funner for you and be great practice as well! Would you like to have a pen pal, Marceline?" 

She picked up the letter staring down at her name before looking up to Renee who was smiling with excitement sparkling in her dark eyes then to Hunter who was smiling crookedly and even his own eyes sparkled at Marceline who then looked down at her letter once more. She then held it to her mother who blinked in response, her eyes still holding that sparkle and Marceline smiled at her when she shifted to her knees in her seat then leaning forward to sprawl her upper body against the table smiling. "Open it, Mama! Get your letter opener thingy! I don't wanna rip it open, I wanna save it!" The bright smile she was awarded with was worth it as her mother stood up walking over to the counters tugging a drawer open while Hunter chuckled when Marceline smiled wriggling her feet excitedly against her seat as her mother slid into the envelope neatly, shutting the drawer, and walked over to Marceline holding the opened letter out to her daughter who took it excitedly. She dipped her fingers into the open envelope pulling out a paper, familiar with the blue lines of notebook paper and it was folded up three times to make a long thing paper that she very quickly opened up carefully then worked on flattening the creases in the paper only for her eyes to drop to the letter. 

_Dear Marceline,_

_Hi there! I dunno what to write in a letter, it's weird since I know you and my mama told me it'd be fun so hi! I wanted to introduce myself but my parents told me that's I'm supposed to be a secret  pen pal for you so my mama said you can call me Creek! Clever, right? It's super clever! Anyways, I'm six years old like you are and I like the color blue, I like lasagna but not all the time, I have three siblings! How many siblings do you have? Or do you not have any yet? Either way it's fun! I bet you have lots of fun games being an only child! I know I wish I can be but my mama said that's selfish of me to write but I wrote it anyways! I like playing outside, it's fun with others, you know? Oh! I like collecting leaves! And flowers! And I like to sleep in sometimes! Oh, and like my nickname Creek, I like going down to our creek sometimes to swim with my friends when I'm allowed too! Do you like going to the creek? So that's it for my letter, I really REALLY hope that you write me a letter back! _

_Sincerely,_

_Creek_

"So, what do you think? Would you like to write a letter back, Marce? If you do it tonight then I can get it sent first thing in the morning, that is if you want too!" Renee questioned looking at her daughter who then looked up with sparkles in her wide eyes, a determination that burned in her while also seeming so awed that it was near impossible for laughter not to fly out of her and Hunter. "I'll take that as a yes! Why don't you get a piece of paper and an envelope for her, Hunter?" Smiling he opened the drawer in front of him pulling a blank envelope out of the box they had stored there, then grabbed the notebook off the counter and he laid them on the table in front of Marceline who seemed to glow with her determination. Renee laughed happily when Marceline held her small hand out for a pen or even a pencil that Hunter walked towards their key bowl for, a small cup of various pens and pencils, snagging one of the pencils before walking back over to his daughter to slid into his seat. 

"Here ya go, kiddo." He held the pencil out which she snagged only to look at her letter once again before she opened the notebook and began scribbling on the pages her letter, her little hand flying at an amazing speed and her pencil wobbled with the quickly written words when Renee smiled at the soft chuckle leaving her husband. Marceline's eyes were narrowed on the paper as the end of her pencil scratched the paper, her tip of her tongue sticking out between her lips as her brows tugged together and it had her mother smiling at the pure concentration that Marceline was putting into her little letter. She _knew_ this would work! And there Hunter was, doubting that Marceline would want to take any part in it when Renee saw how eager the girl was each time the mail came and how saddened she was when she didn't have a single letter for her among the many envelopes. It would be a way to get the girl to sit down for once, practice on composing letters and it would give her another person to talk too for as actively sweet, hyperactive and joyful Marceline was she just didn't connect with the children of the trailer park nor did she seem to truly fit in with the other girls at her school which meant she was very limited to the friends she had. 

"Done!" Marceline held her notebook towards Renee who smiled happily at her daughter and she smiled happily taking the notebook only to lay it flat before ripping the page out with a flourish then ripped the edges off neatly from the paper. "Let me fold it, Mama! Let me do it!" She held her hands out for the paper which Renee handed back easily enough, satisfying the six year old as she then folded her the top of her paper to the middle of the page and brought the bottom up for that second fold that had her satisfied once again. It was pretty neat this time! A little off but it was good enough! "So are you going to mail it out in the morning, Mama? You promise?" 

"I'll make sure it gets out there, don't worry too much about it, honey! It's only your first letter after all!" Marceline opened her envelope sticking the paper in then handing the blank envelope to her mother eagerly, waving it frantically even if the stiff paper refused to flap like she wanted it too. Renee took it from her daughter with a chuckle as she plucked the pencil up writing on the envelope then allowed Marceline to seal the envelope shut, an excited light glowing in her large green eyes that had Renee's heart glowing in her chest when she kissed her daughter's damp locks of hair. This, however, seemed to make Marceline think when she stared at the envelope in her mother's hand then at her own letter laying on the table still when she folded the letter back up only to slid it into her envelope as her glowing, sparkling eyes met her mothers'. 

"Mama, do you have a box or something I can put this in?" Marceline questioned holding her letter tightly, swallowing down a yawn when she leaned back in her seat only to find herself peeking out of the window at the setting sun that was a mere slice against the horizon now as it lowered and she then turned back to her mother who was standing up with her letter held securely in hand. "I don't wanna put these in a book or anything but I'm gonna save'em! I need a box or something for them!" Her father smiled while Renee placed the letter on their little table by the door, holding their key bowl and pencil cup while her mother began a pretend hunt for a box of some kind while Marceline watched her curiously. It wasn't until her mother went into the girl's bedroom that she came back grinning proudly as she held an old shoe box in her hand, the box still holding the six year old's brand new shoes for the upcoming school year and she laid the box on the table. 

"I'll keep your shoes in safe keeping for now so you can't ruin them before you go to school or "lose them" somehow," She gave a look at that while Marceline wished she could whistle as she tapped her letter against her letter against her chest, hoping for an innocent look on her face and her mother grinned wickedly now when she opened the box taking the small shoes out then slid the box over to the six year old. "But you can use this box for your letters if you want." Marceline now beamed as she placed her single letter into the box before placing the top on, her smile hurting her cheeks for a moment when a yawn burst free of her before she could help it and she drummed her fingers on the box happily, hoping that it would provide some distraction from her sudden yawn when her mother chuckled. "Now come on, let's get you in your room where you can watch TV for a bit before bed time, alright?" 

"Okay! You have to make sure you get my letter out though, Mama! Don't forget, okay?" Marceline held her box now as she stood on her seat, the shirt pooling downwards covering her tiny feet when she walked along the seats to her father and she held her arms out as he hugged the six year old, kissing her cheek making her giggle then tap his cheeks like she needed to gain his attention now. "Make sure Mama doesn't forget, okay? It's an important thing, Daddy, so you make sure you do it okay?" He laughed kissing her cheek again making her giggle once again before returning the kiss to his cheek, trying her best not to take any deep breaths for her father's cologne always made her head dizzy and she laughed when he swung her over the table, her knees bending up, and was plopped on the floor safely. "You'll do it, right?" 

"Of course I will! I'll make sure Mama doesn't forget and I'm sure it'll be sent out first thing in the morning! I promise1" Hunter ruffed her damp locks of hair making the girl smile happily only for Renee to jerk her head in the direction of Marceline's bedroom which had the six year old yanking her shirt away from her feet and running for her bedroom. She waved at her father happily when he smiled at her as he slid out of the seat walking to the couch tugging the cushions off of the couch to no doubt pull out his and her mother's bed for the night and she happily trotted forward to her own bed, throwing herself onto the bed. It was awkward due to her box but she was sliding it carefully underneath her bed, giving it a few pats to assure herself it would be just fine there, then tugged at her blankets to slip underneath them only for her mother to make the same frantic scrabbling motions she did and it had her laughing when fingers targeted her neck every once in a while. 

"There you go! All warm and tucked in for the night!" She giggled at the sighing tones her mother used when speaking then smiled as her hair was brushed away from her face, her mother's palm warm against her forehead and her thumb softly brushed at her temple in a soothing manner which had her lashes fluttering shut for a moment, delighting in the sensation before opening her eyes again. It was moments like these that the loving adoration she had for her mother would come swelling up in her chest, blocking her throat for her mother was one of the most beautiful and warm person she had ever met in her entire life, the love that radiated from the woman was almost too much to bear for Marceline. "I love you so much, Marceline, I hope you know that. You're my little wild child, my wicked girl and I love you so very much." 

"I love you too, Mama!" Marceline replied when her mother chuckled leaning in kissing her forehead softly, the warmth radiating through Marceline when she leaned up hugging her mother's neck for a moment and clung to her as her breath created a warmth against her hair now, the room quiet enough that Marceline swore she could hear the cicada's outside starting their shrieking noise for the night. Marceline loved the warmth of her mother being so close to her, it was like an endless wave that warmed her very skin and yet it reached deeper to her heart until it ached for all the love and all of her adoration that she held until it merely felt like skimming the surface of how she felt for her mother. She hadn't spent much time with her today, not like she had the other week, but clinging onto her now made her want to question whether she could slip into bed between her mother and father like she used too when she was much smaller but she knew that the answer would no doubt be a negative one with her mother's sugared words explaining why she couldn't sleep with her parents. 

Unlike other mothers Marceline had witnessed in her time around others hers didn't pull away after a certain amount of minutes with an "alright now let's get this done" and she certainly didn't give the briefest of good nights either, not by a long shot. Her mother would hug her, would hold her on her lap and listen to her stories as long as Marceline wanted to do so and she never tired of the great fanciful stories that Marceline could come up with but her mother had once whispered she enjoyed Marceline's songs much more and hoped she'd create more. Her mother was unlimited patience, always willing to give her whatever she needed and Marceline absolutely adored her mother for it as she buried her face into her shoulder shutting her eyes for a moment. "So Daddy and I have another question for you." Her mother's voice was slow, musical even with some form of amusement and Marceline made a humming noise of her own to add into the music of her mother's voice right then. "Would you like a sibling, Marceline?" 

A sibling? She pulled back allowing her mother to straighten up into a sitting position, the girl looking up in surprise and she blinked thinking about the question for a moment wondering if this was going to be just what she had been imagining for a straight year now? "A sibling? Like a little brother or sister?" Marceline questioned looking at her mother who laughed gently, the sound even and quiet between the both of them like a soft secret being spoken to one another that simply held too much joy for her mother to be serious in that moment. Marceline was like any other child her age when it came to asking for a sibling, even pleading for one since she had been four years old, and yet when no baby came she thought herself content for her single child status but she had always wished she could have a sibling to play with when those around her often cringed away from her. "I can have a sibling now?" 

Renee smiled softly stroking Marceline's cheek, the touch soothing and calming even as the six year old stared at her mother with her awe building in her chest rather easily when she got a kiss delivered to the tip of her nose. "Yes, you're going to have a sibling now and I'm going to need you to help look after him or her from time to time because they're going to look up to you once they begin toddling around!" She then poked the tip of Marceline's nose now making the six year old giggle for a moment and she then laid her palm against her forehead, stroking the bridge of her little nose gently with the side of her thumb. "You're going to be an amazing big sister, Marcie, I know you will be just like I know you'll be toting your brother or sister to the creek every day to show him or her how to collect all the beautiful rocks that you manage to find. You'll do absolutely beautifully, I just know it. And I know that your pen pal is also going to be very excited to hear from you once they get that letter!" 

"You really think so?" Marceline questioned excitedly staring at her mother who smiled widely, the smile filed with such warmth that Marceline felt like squealing under the expression that glowed from her mother's dark eyes and she giggled wildly when fluttering kisses were delivered across her face randomly, the kisses light yet ticklish against her cheeks. She shrieked when her mother blew a raspberry against her cheek making her flail in her grip until they were both laughing and her mother smiled leaning back turning the small TV on then handed Marceline the remote. "I bet I'll be just as good as you were, Mama! Do you think that too?" 

"You'll be even better, you will be an amazingly _great_ big sister, my little psycho! You'll be far greater than I ever hoped of being and you'll be simply marvelous!" She then leaned in quickly blowing yet another raspberry against Marceline's cheek, delighting in the shrieking laughter she pulled from the young girl and she laughed with her stroking her hair from her face then cupped her little face. "Even with this new baby there will never be another person like you, Marceline, and no one can compare to my fierce girl! I know one day you're going to blow every person in this town away with who you'll be and I'm sure your brother or sister will no doubt follow in your footsteps once they're old enough, my two babies giving me such pride is what you'll do. Remember, there's nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it." She then kissed Marceline's nose making her smile brilliantly. "I'll see you in the morning, honey." 

"See you in the morning, Mama! Love you!" She chirped to her mother who smiled at her widely, joy sparkling in her dark eyes and the door shut behind her leaving Marceline alone in her bedroom with the lamp casting a yellow hue on her walls as the TV played one of Marceline's nightly shows that normally would be rather amusing to indulge in had she not been more interested in scrambling to balance on the headboard of her bed. It squeaked in response to her weight as she peeked over the ledge of her round window, her eyes looking up at the sky that was darkening to the deep dark black of night time and yet the sun clung to the horizon like a sliver of dying gold hues as it dragged with it it's brilliant hues that Marceline always loved. She looked back to the darkening sky noticing a few stars poking out hesitantly in the sky as if they were unsure on whether this was the time to begin twinkling high above the world or not, which had her smiling when she wriggled her feet on her bed frame, the metal digging into the balls of her feet as she shifted upwards high as she could. 

She loved the night time, loved the dark colors the world turned too as night settled over them and she loved just how much mysterious the woods looked to her in the darkness of night often marveling at how much deeper they appeared to be which was awing as during the day the trees were already so dense she could hardly walk without stomping on a leave or tree root. She'd always wanted to go to the creek at night to see if the night time changed her favorite place, if her clear running creek was darker than the sky above her or if the water would merely remain unchanged by the worlds dark night around them. She wondered if her sibling would also like the night time, if they would stay up late with Marceline and gawk at the afternoon golds and ruby coloring's faded away to the deep cover of night with it's twinkling stars high above them and she wondered if her new pen pal also enjoyed the night time. There was so many new things today that her mind was in complete awe from it all yet she also wanted more good things, wanted more new things and she wanted so many more mysteries in life for her to discover over time. She climbed off her headboard which had her feet aching in relief but also missing the pressure that had been building the longer she stood there and she rubbed at her feet before turning to her small TV with the remote finding its way in her small hand as she squirmed underneath her blankets with Hambo secured tightly in her left arm as she snuggled down in her bed sighing at the bittersweet twinge she felt in her chest. It was an emotion she couldn't describe yet when she tried she only sounded odd to herself and others but to Marceline Abadeer it truly was sad to see another day passing her by, even if the next day promised something fun, she couldn't help but wish she could make the days a little longer. 


	2. Second Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, this chapter took forever to get out! I've been kind of worried that the chapters following the first wouldn't be good enough so I spent a lot of time writing then deleting multiple drafts I had for chapter two but I think this one is good enough! I hope it is, anyways, and I hope to make this a good story! I'm sorry for the long wait but here's chapter two! 😊

It was a stark, almost bleak lighting that was the complete opposite to the brilliant summer sun that had been blazing against the sky yesterday and when she rolled over only to feel the taunt tension in her blanket she grunted tugging at her tight blankets only to feel a resistance against her. She frowned opening her eyes slowly in irritation that was beginning to buzz throuhg her system or maybe that was the fly that kept swooping closer towards her each with each downward arch until she was flapping her hand upwards to scare off the bee, sitting up on her arm she rubbed at her eye with the back of her left hand groaning lightly to herself. If it was their golden retriever, Cuppie, then she wouldn't mind sharing her bed in the slightest bit but it was the whining that she got in return that was muffled yet hesitant like the person next to her didn't want her to roll over or to look in their direction but had also grown still knowing the whine gave them away. She shifted onto her belly, arms pressing to the bed before rolling onto her left side while leaning on her left arm facing the wall as she lifted her right hand to rub at her eye only to scowl at the sight of her brother laying under the sheets with his eyes peeking out her hesitantly, his blonde locks ruffled upwards looking every bit like feathers from how messy they were. She scratched at her own messy blonde locks as she dropped back onto her pillow yanking at her pillows roughly this time which had her brother releasing most of them to her with a quiet hesitance stretched between them when she snuggled down into her cool blankets that fought off the warm, muggy air of her bedroom as the air conditioner rattled then spit what sounded like water into the room which had her blinking curiously at the machine. She then turned her attention right back to her brother sighing outward when he continued staring at her with those wide green eyes, sparkling as if they harbored a sheen of tears at the thought of her kicking him out of her bedroom. Hopeful were those eyes. 

"Bubba, why are you in my bed? I thought Mom said no more sneaking into my room and no more sharing the same bed, so why are you taking up all my blankets?" She questioned tiredly rubbing at her eye again with a twitching itch that sent her irritation buzzing yet again as she then looked at her brother tiredly and he looked sheepish as he looked down at her pink blankets, his cheeks a similar hue to the sheets as she continued scowling at him groggily. Out of the both of them, Bonnibel often saw herself as the more "mature" twin out of the both of them seeing as her brother often got so quiet and so bashful like this moment that it was hard to imagine him as the older twin yet it gave her quite a good handle on her patience when it came right down to it. Her brother hardly bothered her, did as she requested and she indulged in whatever he so requested even if it was something as silly as gathering dust for him to examine with their father's old microscope that he allowed the twins to use if they were careful with the item. "What's wrong, Bubba? Is there a bug or somethin' in your room?" 

She could hear her words slurring tiredly as she looked at her brother who merely continued to look so sheepish it was almost giggle worthy when he then sighed out slowly like he couldn't keep hiding the truth for much longer when his eyes lifted to look at her from under his lashes before looking down again. "There was thunder. I didn't like it, it got really loud and Daddy said I had to start sleeping in my room on my own but the thunder scared me and the wind started blowing really hard so I came in here instead of bothering Mom." Bonnibel sighed out shifting her legs restlessly backwards until her heels touched the edge of the mattress when she looked at her brother again who appeared to be waiting for her to just shoo him out of her bed, slam her door and that be that. 

"Don't hog my blankets or take my pillow, especially if you have your own, okay?" Bonnibel replied feeling her brows come together at the harsh sound of wind whipping the rain at her window insistently, as if trying to call attention to itself as it poured down to the ground no doubt and she tucked her small hand underneath her cheek yawning out as she wiggled her feet slightly. "What time is it anyways? Is it still dark out?" She shut her eyes at the light bouncing of her bed as her brother no doubt settled in on his own pillow only to feel him moving again as though he was stretching to look over her shoulder to the clock, no doubt, and she waited patiently while he settled back down into the mattress while she sighed out peeking one eye open to find him looking towards her door then back to her with some form of apprehension crossing his face. "What?" 

"It's, uh, five o'clock. It's still dark out because of all the clouds, it's going to be a gloomy day like what Daddy said." He mumbled the words looking to her window apprehensively like the thunder was going to ring out, lightening shooting into the room to drag him away and Bonnibel sighed out when he wriggled making the bounce bounce lightly beneath her with the movements making her lift her head up off of her pillow in response. "It looks like we won't be able to catch bugs this morning then with it all wet outside but do you think Mom would let us go outside to grab some worms instead? Maybe we can keep them until Uncle comes to visit in a few days so that way when he's here we'll already have worms to go fishing with. Do you think Mom would let us do that instead?" 

"Mmmaybe. Mom's doesn't like us using her jars for bugs except the ones I already have so we'd have to try and find a jar on our own before going to Mom about it, okay?" She rubbed at her face yawning largely when she rolled onto her back turning her head towards Gumball who was curled up on his side trying to hide the little twitches that ran over him with each whip of wind against the window. He didn't like thunderstorms, often he could see the beauty in them when she tried holding him outside on the porch for him to see the lightening and it was often then that he would grow more fearful of the lightening before running inside to their mother who always consoled him. He just didn't like the deep thunder that could rumble the ground beneath them, that could vibrate the air only for that bright flash of lightening to strike down with it's cracking impact that had Bonnibel's hair standing up with excitement and yet it was the one thing that her brother just couldn't handle in the slightest bit, something their parents said was rational, but Bonnibel often wished her brother would sit outside during a storm with her just once. Wait a moment. "Hey, Bubba, wanna do something fun?" 

He squinted at her when she sat up throwing her blankets off of her with such vigor that for it to come out of _nowhere_ was immediately suspicious the longer Gumball stared at his sister and she then turned after sticking her slippers on her feet, flexing her fingers eagerly in offering for him to take. He stared apprehensively at his twin who merely smiled angelically, her fingers stretching towards him once more like it wasn't a matter of IF he put his hand in hers but a matter of when he would do it for he would break soon enough and go along with her to this new "fun" thing she had in mind which is why he reached his hand out sliding it into hers. It was scary how their hands fit together perfectly, small but like two halves coming together for a brief moment as his palm pressed against her own with his fingers sliding between hers snugly only to be tugged forward across the carpet and he stumbled awkwardly as he struggled to adapt to her quick paced steps which had her nearly flying over her carpet as though wings had sprouted from her back, eager to take off into the air with him clinging to her hand. She opened her bedroom door with just enough space for the both of them to squeeze out, the hall dark like a twisted corridor rather than the sunshine yellow walls that they had been raised within or the light brown wood of the hallway floor which now looked dark planks that would give out beneath their feet at any given moment as she tugged her brother with her into the hallway. The brushing of their feet were light patting rhythms of rushed steps towards the stairs, the light sounds crashed like the thunder outside given the situation of her plan, when she squeezed his hand tightly as he tugged him towards the stairs which looked more like a dark tunnel than a stairwell to the twins. She took a breath then rushed down the dark stairwell quietly while doing her best to avoid the well known squeaky parts of the stairs which her brother did well to copy and she smiled over her shoulder at him as she rushed down the stairs only to look down at her feet once more then reach a hand out to grip the railing tightly. 

Perhaps it wasn't the best situation nor the greatest idea but Bonnibel was tired, she wanted nothing more than her brother to be just as comfortable during a storm as she was and yet she felt his hand tightening painfully on her own when she bounced herself on her toes off the last step while reaching upwards grabbing the door handle that managed to glimmer in the darkness of the house. She twisted the handle then slid the door open wide enough for herself along with her brother, tugged him through even as he began resisting but it seemed after a few assuring squeezes and her thumb pressing against his knuckles was more than enough to coax the other blonde out with her onto the porch as he left the door cracked open staring hesitantly out into their dark front yard where the rain crashed loudly. Like they had just left a silent, noiseless world of dark voids and corners behind them into a world that shrieked it's noise ten fold to gain their attention and for a moment she was truly awful of the crashing rain hitting the ground fiercely, gushing in streams off the corners of their porch roof to the ground in loud pattering hits with the sweet scent of wet Earth hanging in the air that stoked itself to a forceful gust that had her messy hair fluttering like frayed ribbons against her cheeks. It was an awful beauty, this storm that was whipping rain sideways every so often with it's gusting winds that tugged at her hair along with her clothes like the eager hands of her little brother and she was in awe of the dark sky that roiled restlessly, clouds moving against the dark sky in such awing swirls that as the rain pounded down she could forget her fatigue for just a moment in favor of the buckets of rain gushing down. There was a muggy texture to the air from the lingering heat of yesterday that had become trapped below the clouds until it was thick with moisture from the oncoming rain only to become slightly tolerable due to the cool temperature of the rain which was surprisingly cold compared to the heat that lingered lazily in the air like a miasma. 

The rain wasn't why she had tugged her brother on the porch, however, though it could now be marked down as one of many reasons right then. Thunder ripped across the sky, deep and melodious in the muggy air, making Bonnibel smile as she began counting quietly to herself even as her brother's hand tightened on her own which she squeezed back when she felt his fingers quivering against her own. When the lightening flashed against the dark sky it was like staring a camera flash, it lit up the dark brooding clouds surrounding it in a single bolt that crashed somewhere to the ground or even striking the top of a tree but it was absolutely beautiful to view the brilliant lightening against the dark rumbling clouds and while her brother clutched at her hand with his swelling anxiety she clutched at his hand with her excitement. "Can we go back inside now? Please, Bon? Please?" 

"Come on! You can't say that it's not pretty!" Bonnibel replied without taking her gaze off the dark clouds as the rain nearly muted her voice, making any other noises small and insignificant compared to the power of the rain slamming to the ground causing small rivers in the walkway while mud seemed to slip closer to the walkway due to the loose condition. She felt her brothers hand tight on her own as the thunder gave another thunderous boom that vibrated the very ground beneath their feet as she stared up at the flashing lightening as it crashed through the sky like a glowing vein. "It's fine, Bubba, I promise! Just look at it! It's really pretty!" She looked to her left now, squeezing her brother's hand when his anxious gaze tore itself from the dark sky to his sister and she took his hand with both of hers to give a comfort squeeze to the trembling hand between both of hers, pressing a small little peck to the back of his hand. "Don't be scared, Bubba! It'll be okay!" 

She loved her brother, she did, and perhaps this is why her heart threatened to crack right in two with the next beat when his eyes met hers with a glisten that promised frightened tears as he shuffled just a few steps closer to her like she could personally keep him safe from the roaring thunder. She released his hand in favor or looping an arm around his shoulder hugging him comfortingly, slapping at the messy springs of blonde locks that twisted around one another in a messy bedhead, then pat the top of his head when she squeezed his shoulders."I just wanna go inside, Bon, please let's go inside!" His voice nearly made her cry as well for he was always so confident but quiet and to hear it wild with a whimper as he looked at her with such a begging expression that she was sure she messed up something with her "grand idea" for helping her brother. She should have stayed in bed with him by her side, she should have done what their mother would do to calm him during a thunderstorm and here she was dragging him outside early in the morning during one of the biggest storms she'd ever seen just to help him get over a fear that just might be that much stronger now. 

She felt sick with her guilt when she looked at her brother's wide green eyes, the sheen that began bubbling on his lashes as the thunder cracked in the sky deafeningly and she squeezed his shoulder breathing out slowly then looking to the ground where water quivered with the hard striking rain. She'd thought it would be easier to drag him outside, just the two of them, to stand out there watching the storm rage on and it would be like when he was afraid of grasshoppers, of beetles, until she had coaxed him into holding the insects which in return had him awed to hold the small skittering or jumping bugs in his hands. "Come on, we'll go back to bed then." She flicked at a few of his springing, messy locks of hair as he rubbed at his eyes with the sides of his hands while she tugged him into a tight but slightly awkward hug due to his arm movements as he rubbed at his eyes. She pulled away from the embrace, ruffling his hair then taking his hand turning towards the front door only to scream with such intensity that the sound physically hurt her throat as it ripped it's way out of her throat and Gumball shrieked with her when her mother raised a blonde brow at the twins, her father even standing there with Neddy in his arms as the baby rubbed his pudgy fists against his eyes. 

"What do you two think you're doing up so early in the morning? And outside alone no less! How many times have I told you that someone could come up and snatch you two?" Their mother jumped right into the lecture that was older than time it seemed, one that had been told countless times to Bonnibel and Gumball, only this time she could hear the worry ringing in her voice so thickly that the words sounded choked with those weak snaps. "Come inside you two, it's going to be an early nap time today that's for sure if you two like getting up at dawn! Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I checked in your rooms to find empty beds? What in the world were you two honestly thinking? It makes me shudder to think of what _could_ have happened to you two just by standing on the porch!" 

"Mare, nothing would have happened! They were obviously standing on the porch just watching the storm, like what I do with Neddy and Bonnie, I don't think there's an honest to God soul awake right now other than to get ready for work or something of the sort, so it's not like any kidnappings could have happened!" If worry was what choked their mother's words then the calm tone in their father's voice was trying to do it's best at soothing their mother, even reaching out rubbing her upper back as she plopped down into a wooden chair making it creak at the heavy impact on the wood suddenly while their father rubbed between their mother's shoulder blades. "They're smart kids, Mare, and you know better than anyone that the front door was open so they could run in at any given moment. Nothing would have happened, honey, I promise you that!" 

"You don't _know_ that for certain, Terry! _Anything_ can happen out there and you know it!" Their mother argued throwing her hands out fanning her fingers apart gesturing to Bonnibel making her face burn at the situation currently unfolding itself and all because she'd had the "glorious" idea of taking her brother on the front porch in the darkness of early morning with a thunderstorm on top of it. Then their mother's eyes, a startlingly similar shade of green, slid right from Bonnibel to her brother making both twins drop their gaze to the blue tiled kitchen floor and she watched her brother's toes curl against the tiles only to wiggle a few times under the weight of their mother's burning stare. "Do you two understand just what could have happened out there? You know that you are _never_ to leave the house without telling I or Daddy just where you're going! What would you have done if he got hurt, Bonnie? And what would you have done, Bubba, if someone walked up to you two?" 

"I dunno.." Gumball replied weakly staring down still with the tears resting on his blonde lashes once again as he pressed his lips together, even Bonnibel felt the burning tears in her eyes when their mother's gaze slid right onto her. She knew it had been a bad choice on her part to drag her brother outside but she merely wanted to help him! He can't be scared of nature forever and he can't be scared of the storms for the rest of his life! She just wanted to help but she could see now that it had been a very bad choice that she made to drag her brother outside in the muggy early morning air with not an adult insight and their parents sleeping upstairs, the twins on their own out on the front porch for the first time. 

"Come on, Mare, I think you're stretching it just a little aren't you? Nothing bad happened, nothing bad _would_ have happened and they were rather smart to leave the door open behind them, like an extra precaution in case they would have to come inside regardless of what happened!" Their father stepped in before Bonnibel could answer when he shifted Neddy in his arms as the baby reached his pudgy hand up to grab at his father's winking glasses that played with the light of the ceiling light, the winking intriguing to the baby no doubt as he grunted reaching up. "I'm not saying that there shouldn't be some light punishment for them to be outside so early in the morning without waking you or I, I'm not saying that at all, but I don't think they should feel like shit for sneaking out onto the front porch." 

It was quiet after their father finished speaking leaving Neddy to stare up at his father in awe, the twins sharing a look before staring apprehensively between both their parents who met each other's gazes silently and Bonnibel was in awe of how their mother's eyes flashed light lightening with her unease while their father's eyes were as peaceful as the blue sky which only inspired more disbelief when their mother sighed out standing up once again. "Fine. Fine! It was smart to leave the door open but because the two of you did this anyway without waking I or Daddy, you're going to stay inside for the day so that means even if it gets nice out there will be no bug collecting for the two of you and you're going to have an after lunch nap right away, do you hear me? I don't want you nor Bonnie to ever, and I mean _ever_ , do something like this again without waking us up, alright? Now come here!" 

Gumball released Bonnibel's hand rushing forward towards their mother to throw himself in her outstretched arms, his arms throwing themselves around her neck when Bonnibel shuffled forward hesitantly before trotting over to their mother as well and she threw her own arms around her mother, one arm snaking around Gumball's upper back as their mother squeezed the both of them to her chest fiercely while her warm breath made the top of Bonnibel's head warm slowly. She burrowed her face in the right side of their mother's neck while her brother nuzzled his face into the left side, both gripping their mother's pajama shirt that had the faded logo of her favorite band KISS and they clutched fistfuls of the fabric in their small hands while their mother peppered small kisses on the tops of their messy heads while Neddy made a loud cry that sounded startling close to a real word. He then babbled quietly to their father until both twins were released from the tight hug both looking to their mother curiously as she stood up with a sigh moving her hand throuhg her messy blonde locks, scratching at her head then the side of her throat. It was quiet in the kitchen save for their brother's soft little nonsensical noises as he squirmed in their father's arms when said father held his hand out for one of the twins to take as he smiled. "So would you two like to watch some TV until this storm passes? Or are you going back to bed?" 

"Wellll, if Mom is going to make us have an after lunch nap then she can't be mad if we stay up, can she?" Bonnibel questioned looking from their mother who raised a brow right at the small girl while their father's lips quirked up into a wide, crooked smile that was brilliantly wicked the longer the twins looked between their parents. Then Bonnibel lifted her hand up smoothing her fingers over a lock of hair in a coy, innocent manner when she looked at their mother from under her lashes then to their father once more as her own smile twitched at the corner of her lips as the thunder boomed through the house with a muted tone to it. "Do you think any of the good shows are on now, Daddy? Or is it too early?" She walked over to her father taking his hand, marveling for a moment at just how small and dainty her hand was compared to the size of her father's palm, and she smiled up at him when he gave her little hand a squeeze like he was giving her a conspiratorial wink that her mother wouldn't pick up on which had then smiling widely at one another. 

"I don't know but let's go find out!" He replied yanking her up into the air, a moment suspended with no stability that had her screeching loudly then listening to it bounce off the walls until she was settled on her father's hip and he held her close to his side while her heart beat frantically against her chest from the panic that sang lightly through her system chasing away any fatigue that might have been lingering. He then began running with her on his hip, the breeze ruffling her messy hair making Neddy giggle at the long blonde hair close to his pudgy fists and when their father trotted rather dramatically making her buck up then down on his side she squealed with her own laughter as Neddy clapped his pudgy little hands as their father rushed to the living room. 

It was in this moment that she swore she heard her mother whispering to her twin just how "crazy those three are" and she shared a wide smile with her father who obviously heard the muttered words as well making them both laugh together as he entered the living room making Bonnibel beam widely when the thunder rang out again in it's muted tones as though angry it could no longer hear Bonnibel. She smiled as she was settled down on the couch, the TV clicking on and Neddy grabbing at her long blonde hair when he was placed in her lap when their dog, Cuppie, decided to stand up shaking his body out making his tags jingled together making the baby's eyes widen at the sound while their father plopped down next to them making her lips twitch with the urge to stretch wider as she leaned into his side with Neddy squealing when the dog jumped up on the couch. He was a sweet, beautiful golden retriever that Bonnibel had had both the honor of choosing _and_ naming when her Uncle's dog had the puppies but if anyone asked how it was settled she would choose her parents more often just said "it's a twin thing" to make up for the fact that there was no choosing between Bonnibel and Gumball who had honestly both wanted different puppies but Cuppie grew on Gumball. She stroked his silky head as his nose nuzzled into her calf as Neddy squealed patting his pudgy hands against the top of the dogs head carefully as the thunder rumbled outside in an attempt to rattle the house no doubt and she pressed her cheek against her father's side when he flipped to the news, knowing any moment that he'd flip to her shows, as she relaxed into his side inhaling the familiar scents around her. 

"Oh!" She jerked upright making both the baby and dog complain at her sudden movements when her father raised a brow at Bonnibel's movements, her hands fluttering as though they could grasp at her thoughts then present them from her father out of thin air as she looked up at him. "Mom! Mom! Come here, Mom!" Neddy voiced his complaints after she called for their mother, his blue eyes disgruntled when he tilted his head back to pout up at her yet she merely picked up his chubby hands bouncing them around the dog's head which got him giggling yet again. She was tempted to shriek for her mother again when the woman appeared in the doorway with a raised brow of her own at Bonnibel, who leaned forward in her seat making Neddy squeal at how close his little nose was to the dog's golden fur which had Bonnibel adjusting her brother carefully backwards just an inch or so. "Mom, can I write another letter today? Please? I'll take my nap early, you won't hear me complain once! So can I, please? The letter is gonna be here today, isn't it?" 

Perhaps it was in the way that she spoke the words or it was how she widened her eyes at her mother that had that brick wall expression in her face and eyes crumble before Bonnibel's very eyes as the woman leaned against the door frame looking at Bonnibel as if she were suddenly hesitant to say anything at all. It was easy to read her mother for the most part as she was what she liked to call her brother which was "an open book" so it was easy to see the hesitance in her mother's eyes, in the way she held her self in the doorway of the living room like she were having a silent debate with herself that was then stretched to her father as they regarded one another with the silence becoming maddening for the young girl. It would be so easy to merely tell her no more pen pale but she could see the looks that were being traded between her parents when her mother sighed out straightening up with a tired smile curling over her lips when she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, later this morning after breakfast you can sit down at the table and you can write out a new letter for your pen pal once I get the mail but your punishment still stands." 

It was like a light flipped on inside of Bonnibel's chest, like the sun had sudden dripped down to light up her whole body and for the air to suddenly seem warmer with a more welcoming air to it along with the delight she could see in her father's amused eyes that were mirrored by her mother's when Bonnibel gasped ecstatically. She would have jumped up if her baby brother weren't in her lap, she would have jumped up happily and throw herself across the room to her mother in a moment of the purely happy relief flowing through her system so powerfully she swore she was vibrating with the emotion. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was nearly singing her words making her father laugh in response to her chirruping words while her mother smile at her with such warmth that it was impossible not to feel happier in that moment ash she kissed her brother's soft blonde cap of hair. "Thank you, Mom!" 

"You're welcome, kiddo. I hope you realize just how tired you're going to be later on so we'll do the letter as soon as it gets here so you don't end up frying that brain of yours on one little letter." The smile on her mother's lips were echoed by the amusement that rang throuhg her voice the way thunder boomed throuhg the sky, melodious and curiously enrapturing to her, when her mother spun around at Gumball's calling voice and was gone in a matter of seconds with a disappearing wave of her fluttering blonde locks that had Bonnibel wishing her own could do. She settled into her father's side inhaling the familiar scent of cut grass that clung to her father's shirt, the scent rather comforting as Neddy rubbed one of the dog's golden ears only to squeal at how silken it felt against his pudgy fingers and he looked at his sister with awe in his wide blue eyes as if asking her if she knew just how silky their dog's ears were which had her giggling at the wide eyed look. 

"You three are such wide eyed little munchkins!" Her father sighed the words like it was a tragedy yet his eyes sparkled playfully at Bonnibel when she pouted up at him only to laugh when his hand ruffled her hair making her rock in her spot, Neddy squealing at the movements only to have a much gentler hair ruffling than his sister. He smiled widely at the fingers carefully mussing the feather soft blonde locks on his head that were growing thicker by the day, the delight sparkling in his chubby little face was absolutely amazing when he turned the look onto his sister and her father kissed the top of his head making him smile again with such brilliance that Bonnibel smiled with him only to giggle when her father kissed her temple. "Then again, Mom and I did know what we were signing up for with three munchkins like you three so I can't say you're _too_ crazy." 

"I'm not crazy at all! I'm going to be a scientist someday so if I'm crazy then I'm going to be a mad scientist like you!" Bonnibel replied whacking at her father half heartedly making him laugh once again, the sound deep like the thunder that boomed throuhg the sky and yet it was much happier than the deep rumblings taking place in the sky outside. Her father then ruffled her hair wildly again making more knots no doubt in the messy locks but she didn't complain when she leaned her head against his side happily as he flipped through the TV channels before settling onto a kids network show, one she'd never seen before but one she could content herself enough to watch as her brother snuggled down in her lap with an intense concentration on the bright colors flashing on the TV screen. It was easy to settle into the couch once again with the warmth radiating from her brother as he wriggled on her lap that mixed well with the heat radiating off of her father and as the thunder rumbled outside it felt like any other morning sitting on the couch with her brother on her lap, her father a warmth that she leaned into. It was an easy, early start to her day yet she was more than eager for the long stretch of the day that would give itself over in minutes and hours to allow her to conduct her "research" on the thunderstorms coming throughout the day and she'd have more than enough time to write a letter to her new pen pal about her day, more about herself and it thrilled her to think about talking to this other girl she'd never met but one she was looking forward to hearing from. 


End file.
